The present invention is directed to improved polybutadiene compositions for use in molded golf ball cores. The improved polybutadiene compositions utilize a particular solid butadiene rubber that exhibits an ultra-high Mooney viscosity and/or a high molecular weight and a low dispersity. The use of such butadiene rubber increases the resiliency of the ball without increasing the hardness of the ball. The present invention is also directed to golf cores and balls produced by utilizing the improved polybutadiene compositions.
Two of the principal properties involved in the performance of golf balls are resilience and hardness. Resilience is determined by the coefficient of restitution (referred to as xe2x80x9cC.O.R.xe2x80x9d), also expressed as the constant xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d, which is the ratio of the relative velocity of two elastic spheres after direct impact to that before impact, or more generally, the ratio of the outgoing velocity to incoming velocity of a rebounding ball. As a result, the coefficient of restitution (i.e. xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d) can vary from zero to one, with one being equivalent to an elastic collision and zero being equivalent to an inelastic collision. Hardness is determined as the deformation (i.e. compression) of the ball under various load conditions applied across the ball""s diameter. The lower the compression value, the harder the material.
Resilience (C.O.R.), along with additional factors such as clubhead speed, angle of trajectory, and ball configuration (i.e. dimple pattern), generally determine the distance a ball will travel when hit. Since clubhead speed and the angle of trajectory are factors not easily controllable, particularly by golf ball manufacturers, the factors of concern among manufacturers are the coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) and the surface configuration of the ball.
In this regard, the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball is generally measured by propelling a ball at a given speed against a hard surface and electronically measuring the ball""s incoming and outgoing velocity. The coefficient of restitution must be carefully controlled in all commercial golf balls in order for the ball to be within the specifications regulated by the United States Golfers Association (xe2x80x9cU.S.G.A.xe2x80x9d). Along this line, the U.S.G.A. standards indicate that a xe2x80x9cregulationxe2x80x9d ball cannot have an initial velocity (i.e. the speed off the club) exceeding 255 feet per second (250 feet per second with a 2% tolerance). Since the coefficient of restitution of a ball is related to the ball""s initial velocity (i.e. as the C.O.R. of a ball is increased, the ball""s initial velocity will also increase), it is highly desirable to produce a ball having a sufficiently high coefficient of restitution to closely approach the U.S.G.A. limit on initial velocity, while having an ample degree of hardness (i.e. impact resistance) to produce enhanced durability.
The coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) in solid core balls is a function of the composition of the molded core and of the cover. In balls containing a wound core (i.e. balls comprising a liquid or solid center, elastic windings, and a cover), the coefficient of restitution is a function of not only the composition of the center and cover, but also the composition and tension of the elastomeric windings.
Polybutadiene has been utilized in forming golf ball cores. Prior artisans have investigated utilizing various grades of polybutadiene in core compositions. For example, such attempts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,678; 4,974,852; 5,082,285; and 5,585,440, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Although some of the core compositions described in these patents are satisfactory, a need remains for an improved composition for forming golf ball cores.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,678 relates to a golf ball formed from a polybutadiene core composition having a broad Mooney viscosity of 45-90, preferably 50-70, and more preferably 55 to 65. However the dispersity of the core composition is limited to the range of 4.0 to 8.0, and preferably 4.0 to 6.0. According to the ""678 patent, a dispersity of less then 4.0 produces deleterious workability.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,285 generally discloses the preparation of a solid golf ball from an ultra-high molecular weight polybutadiene having a number average molecular weight of 40xc3x97104 or more, which has dispersity characteristics as noted. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,852 and 5,585,440, wherein Mooney viscosity is discussed without reference to dispersity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved polybutadiene composition which, when utilized to formulate golf ball cores, produces golf balls exhibiting enhanced C.O.R. without increasing hardness. An additional object of the invention is to produce a golf ball core from a polybutadiene composition having a high Mooney viscosity and/or a high molecular weight and low dispersity.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention and from the claims.
The present invention achieves all of the foregoing objectives and provides, in a first aspect, a golf ball comprising a core formed from a composition that utilizes a particular solid polybutadiene, which prior to curing, has a Mooney viscosity of at least 70 and a dispersity of less than 4. The golf ball also comprises a cover disposed about the core.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a core formed from a composition including (i) from about 80 parts to about 120 parts by weight of elastomer components and (ii) at least 60 parts by weight of non-elastomer components. The elastomer components include a solid polybutadiene, which, prior to curing, exhibits a Mooney viscosity of from about 73 to about 85 and a dispersity of about 1.9 to about 3.9. The golf ball further includes one or more polymeric cover layers disposed about the core.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a composition adapted for forming a golf ball core. The composition comprises a first certain type of solid polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of from about 73 to about 85 and a dispersity of less than 4, and preferably 3.9 or less, a second polybutadiene having a Mooney viscosity of from about 25 to about 65, and at least one crosslinking agent.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a core formed from a solid polybutadiene, a cross-linking agent, a metal soap and zinc oxide, the polybutadiene has a Mooney viscosity of greater than 70, and a polydispersity of from about 1.9 to about 3.9. The golf ball also includes one or more cover layers generally surrounding the core.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a composition adapted for forming a golf ball core. The composition comprises a blend of solid polybutadienes, wherein at least one polybutadiene has a Mooney viscosity of at least about 70.
Furthermore, the present invention provides methods for producing the noted golf balls. Such methods generally involve combining the noted polybutadiene with at least one other agent to form a core composition. The core composition is then molded to form a golf ball core, about which a cover is formed to thereby produce the present invention golf balls.
Further scope of the applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided below.